


Knocking on Hell's Door

by kmn



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Drunk Texting, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, References to Drugs, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmn/pseuds/kmn
Summary: To: 666-666-6666…..hiis this satan lmao666lolFrom: 666-666-6666(...)To: 666-666-6666HOLYF FUCK SOMEONE IS STYPINGFrom: 666-666-6666Your request to summon a demon has been submitted.Please allow 3-5 business days for your request to be processed.Thank you.-Department of Dark ArtsAU where Kihyun drunk texts and accidentally summons the Demon Prince of the First Circle of Hell and his entire guard entourage.





	1. Drunk texting gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This came spontaneously, so I just started writing it right away. Also I make a lot of mistakes, so if you see inconsistencies or typos it's because I am editing after posting T_T  
> \- Brackets "[]" are for actions done on the phone, like pressing a key, calling.  
> \- Most of the fic will be based on texting apps (mostly imessage)  
> \- If it has "to" or "from" at the beginning of the number it's text, if it only has the number is a call/voicemail.  
> \- Italics mean it's a voicemail or someone calling/speaking  
> \- The names or phone numbers are saved in the other person's phone, so "to: xxx" in this chapter case is Kihyun texting to whoever is "xxx"; this will change later on but I'm too lazy to do it now lol  
> \- (...) the grey bubble when someone is still typing  
> \- [(!) Not delivered ](http://cdn.osxdaily.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/resend-messages-not-delivered-iphone.jpg) = it means (on iphone/imessage) that the message couldn't be sent  
> A lighthearted au to take my mind off things. Comments are appreciated!!!!  
> This shit is hard to edit!!!!

****Saturday: 12:07 AM** **

**To: 666-666-6666**  
…..hi  
is this satan lmao  
666  
lol

 **From: 666-666-6666**  
(...)

 **To: 666-666-6666**  
HOLYF FUCK SOMEONE IS STYPING

 **From: 666-666-6666**  
Your request to summon a demon has been submitted.  
Please allow 3-5 business days for your request to be processed.  
Thank you.  
-Department of Dark Arts

 **To: 666-666-6666**  
U AR JOKING ARIGHT  
AM I BIENG PRANKED?

 **From: 666-666-6666**  
This is an automated response from the Department of Dark Arts.  
If you’d like to speak with a representative, please call this number.  
If you know your party’s extension, press the extension number followed by the # key.  
Ext. 76  
Ext. 94  
Ext. 64  
Ext. 54  
Ext. 46

 **To: 666-666-6666**  
the f uck  
Ok wtver  
[Calling +666-6666-666]

 **666-666-6666:**  
_“We are sorry, but our operators are busy at this moment._  
_If you’d like to summon someone please press “666” and the extension of the person you’d like to summon followed by the pound key._  
_Otherwise, please hold."_

[666+46#]

 **666-666-6666:**  
“ _We are sorry_ _all of our operators are currently assisting other callers._  
_If you would like to bypass the waiting queue, you can press 1 to leave a_ _message_ _or press 2 to have an operator_ _call_ _you back.”_

[1]

 **666-666-6666:**  
_“Please leave a message after the tone.  
To repeat the message, press 1. To end the message, press 2 or exit the phone call.” _

 

 _“Uhm. Hey, this is Kihyun._  
_Is this a prank? I know I texted you as a prank, too._  
_I am druuuunk and I don’t even know if this is really happening._  
_Is Satan even "real"? Can he like, appear?_  
_...Is he hot._  
_I don’t know please bring me pizza I’m hungry._  
_And more beer._  
_K. Bye.”_

[2]

 

* * *

  **Tuesday: 7:24 PM**

 

 **From: 987-353-5677**  
SK Telecom Free Msg: Courtesy Notification. Your international data charges exceed $100,000.  
To prevent data service disruption, please call us at +1987-353-6865 (a free call).  
You can reply “Intl Call Log” if you would like to search your international call history.

 **To: 666-666-6666**  
what  
Intl Call Log  
jfc

 **From: 987-353-5677**  
SK Telecom Free Msg: This is your international call history:  
+1(666) 666-6666  
Department of Dark Arts. First Circle, Hell. 66666

 **To: 666-666-6666**  
W H A T  
THE  
FUCK

* * *

**Tuesday: 7:35 PM**

 

 **From: 666-666-6666**  
Your request has been processed and accepted.  
-Department of Dark Arts

 **To: 666-666-6666**  
W H A T

 **From: 666-666-6666**  
Please type in your name to complete the process.  
-Department of Dark Arts

 **To: 666-666-6666**  
Stop **(!)**  
**Not Delivered**  
STOP  **(!)**  
**Not Delivered**  
WAIT **(!)**  
**Not Delivered**  
NOOOOO  **(!)**  
**Not Delivered**  
fuck me

 **From: I HATE YOU**  
Congratulations "fuck me"! Your summon requested is on its way.  
Please prepare three sacrifices inside the magical portal seal upon the arrival of your summon.  
If you have any questions about our service,  
we invite you to call us immediately at 666-6666, and we will be happy to assist you.  
Once again, thank you for your business.  
-Department of Dark Arts

 **To: I HATE YOU**  
fuck my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ext. 76 (SN)  
> Ext. 94 (WH)  
> Ext. 64 (MH)  
> Ext. 54 (JH)  
> Ext. 46 (IM)
> 
> \- I fucked up the extensions numbers hdsbf Hyungwon is not a demon  
> \- First Circle of Hell: Limbo; btw this doesn't have anything to do with Dante's Inferno.  
> \- SK Telecom is a wireless telecommunications company, not accurate but think of it as AT&T or T-Mobile for now lol  
> \- 105,000 won is approx 100 US dollars
> 
> My first chatfic! this is something just to pass the time. I'm not that good at writing or fixing the format, but I still hope you enjoy it. Editing this is so hard ;-;


	2. Hyungwon u asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are in summer break, but Kihyun is the only one in his floor because everybody left to go home already.
> 
> I'm writing this as I go so if there are inconsistencies you know why.
> 
> Content Warning: Image with blood at the very end. (It's a picture of Kihyun during the car accident in the Shine Forever MV Making video)

**Tuesday 8:01 PM**

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
I FUCKED UO  
I FUCKEDUO  
I FUCKED UP  
HYUNGWON  
H E L P  M E  
[Calling Hyungwon u asshole]

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
What  
Why are you screaming  
I’m sleeping

 

 **Salty hamster:**    
ITS 8 PM FOR FUCKS SAKE  
WHO SLEEPS SO EARLY

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
ME  
Fuck off  
I need plenty of sleep  
Sleep helps me grow taller,  
but you wouldn’t know about that  
would you

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
Fuck you  
I hate you  
why did i even think you could be of any help

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
Right  
We know each other since high school  
What kinf of expectations do you even have from me  
kind*  
See, not sleeping properly makes me have typos

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
Ugh  
I am an art major  
We dont know what sleep is  
…..  
Ok so check this

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
no

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
YOU CAN CHECK THIS WHEN YOU WAKE UP!!

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
Ugh  
ok

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
So remember that party last week?  
When we were hanging out with yoongi hyung and his friends  
Well i dont know where the fuck you went but i was drunk as fuck

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
What's new

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
Shut your ugly face  
ANYWAYS  
...wait  
I thought you were going to sleep?

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
Not anymore since YOU interrupted my sleep

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
whatever  
Anyways!!   
I can’t remember what we were playing  
we were supposed to prank call someone as punishment or something like that  
And then this guy I think he was called jimin?  
you would think he is a sweet cinnamon roll  
but in reality hes a sinnammon roll  
HE TOLD ME TO PRANK CALL SATAN

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
What

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
EXACTLY  
So i call this number whcih is all 666  
And then this shit happens  
[Attachment: 10 images]

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
Bruh

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
I THINK A DEMON IS COMING FOR ME

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
Are you high

 **Salty hamster:**  
WHAT?  
NO

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**    
You know what  
I will go back to sleep and pretend this didn’t happen

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
NOOOOOOOO  
HELP ME  
I ACCIDENTALLY SUMMONED A DEMON  
AND THEY ARE SHIPPING IT TO ME!!!!

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
Kihyun

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
WHAT IF IT KILLS ME!!!!

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
Good

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
HYUNGWON

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
Good night

* * *

  

**Royal Prince’s Guards Assembly**

 

_A knight to a knight, greetings. The Lord King, requires your presence, and calls upon the Royal Guard for assembly. It is necessary to combine for you all shall embark in an envoy journey and protect the Crown Prince of The First Circle, Im Changkyun. You shall protect and assist the Crown Prince who has been summoned and will travel realms, leaving the Underground to arrive at the Living World. It is unknown to us of what condition this world resides in, it is your mission as appointed Royal Guards, to protect the Crown Prince in his new envoy._

_Farewell._

_P.S: You will not, under any circumstance, kill a resident from the Living World._

_P.S.S: This is serious._

_P.S.S.S: Don't fuck up._

 - _First Circle Royal_ _Council_

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 3:17 PM**

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
So I was thinking

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
Oh no

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
LISTEN

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
...continue

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
What if I tell the RA to protect me?

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
How is that going to help if you are dealing with "demons"

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
I DONT KNOW!!!!!!  
I am running out of ideas, help me out here

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
Let’s brainstorm-

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
REALLY???

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
...after I take my nap

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
DUDE WHAT THE FUCK  
AM I NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU???

 

 **Hyungwon u asshole:**  
Your capitalized letters hurt my eyes  
You should know by now  
That you are really low in my favorites list  
#1 is my bed

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
What kind of best friend are you?!?!?  
BEST FRIEND CARD REVOKED

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
Finally

 

**Wednesday 3:43 PM**

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
Bfjhlblkhjbfv  
Kjnhbdfyunfoenf  
DNSFHJB

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
My corneas hurt

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
JDNFHJYUNGOWON  
THERE IS SOMONE IN MY ROOM  
I CAN HEAR NOISES

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
Your vibrators probably

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
What  
How did you  
THIS IS NOT THE TIME!!!!  
Come help me!!!!

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
Kihyun, relax it might be the janitor cleaning  
thinking you were gone or something

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
That doesn’t make sense

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
Finally correct punctuation  
 just grab whatever is near you  
And call the RA

 

 **Salty hamster:**  
Ok I grabbed a mop

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
Pfft

 **Salty hamster:**  
I was in the bathroom!

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
You text me when you poop?

 **Constipated hamster:**  
the RA…  
duDUE  
DUDE  
THE RA IS GONE!!!

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
Just get the hell out of there, man

 

 **Constipated hamster:**  
My keys and wallet are in my room,  
How am i goign to get back?!

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
Idk call the administration or something

 

 **Constipated hamster:**  
i m freaking out

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
Kihyun. Breathe deeply and count to 10  
Then, walk out quietly and call the campus police  
Hey are you even reading my messages?  
Kihyun?  
?? ??? ?   
Hey are you still there  
Oh my god  
Are you dead???????

 

* * *

 

 **Hyungwon** @chaeturtle • 1m  
Thank you, demons.

 **Hyungwon**  @chaeturtle • 2m  
Silence. Finally.

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday 4:32 PM**

 

**Constipated hamster:**

I lived bitch

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew!! 
> 
> Kihyun usually has correct grammar and punctuation but when you are a wreck typing properly is the least of your problems. Comments, kudos are more than appreciated!!!


	3. I lived bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the flow is weird and for dragging this too long!! I don't know what I am doing ;_;  
> this is starting to sound more like a mystery and i swear it isn't im just bad at writing

**Wednesday 3:57 PM**

 

_“Team A, this is Hyunwoo. Report status.”_

_“Team B, this is Minhyuk._ _Hyunwoo there was crisis.”_

_“A crisis? Explain further.”_

_“Well...we were supposed to arrive through the summoning portal, right?”_

_“Correct.”_

_“The problem was that there was none._

_So we had to randomly guessed where to open it.”_

_“Continue.”_

_“Uh-uh..so, like...when we come out, Jooheon and I get stuck in this tiny compartment._

_Then someone barges in screaming._

_I thought we were at the basement not someone’s room. And—hey!”_

_“Minhyuk?”_

_“Hey, boss this is Jooheon._

_Minhyuk is just taking too long to explain and we need directions now._

_A kid just barged in beating the shit out of us, so we knocked him out.”_

_“Joo—”_

_“We didn’t kill him! I swear, we made sure he is alive, just unconscious._

_What do we do now? He will wake up soon.”_

_“Wipe his memory and reconvene to the basement as soon as possible.”_

_“Our powers are really weak in this world,_

_I don’t think we can erase his memory that far back.”_

_“Do whatever is within your reach, I need to find Hoseok.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

* * *

 

 

**Wednesday 4:33 PM**

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
Holy shit who beat you so bad

 

 **Constipated hamster:**  
I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA  
When I entered my room I was screaming in panic  
Maybe it would scare them you know

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
Right

 

 **Almost dead hamster:**  
So like there was a lot of purple smoke  
P U R P L E  
You read that? PURPLE  
And i think i saw some lights in my closet  
I had no idea what the fuck was happening  
and then i see something moving but after that they knocked me out

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON** :  
Did they take any of your valuables?  
Organs?

 ** **Almost dead** hamster:**  
No, everything is intact  
Except for my blood on the floor

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
Hmm strange  
You should report this to the campus police  
That place doesn’t seem safe at all

 

 ** **Almost dead** hamster:**  
That’s what I was thinking  
So I called them  
And they sent this weird guy  
He checks the entire floor and said that there was nobody.

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
That is weird.  
They shouldn’t have gone that far  
unless you were unconscious for a long time.  
How long were you knocked out?

 

 ** **Almost dead** hamster:**  
I am not sure, I woke up in the lobby.

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
Maybe somebody was still in the building?

 

 ** **Almost dead** hamster:**  
Maybe.  
Oh wait!  
There was a person in the lobby as well, walking around  
I asked him if he saw anybody and he said he didn’t see anyone.

 

 **HYUNG ASSHOLE WON:**  
The only way to get out is through the lobby, he should have seen the people.  
What if he is one of them  
Did you ask his name??

 

 ** **Almost dead** hamster:**  
Yeah, he said his name was Hoseok.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! ^^
> 
> if it's not understandable, team a and team b were calling each other. minhyuk arrived with jooheon and hyunwoo with hoseok but they had stuff to do when they just came. think about what happened with the RA :)


	4. Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are a broke college student a burrito is a big deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry editing this.
> 
> This chapter doesn't advance the plot its just for shits and giggles.

**kihyun from composition:**  
Hey Yoongi hyung

 

**Yoooongi hyung:**  
sup

**kihyun from composition:**  
If I die  
It’s because of that guy jumanji

 

**Yoooongi hyung:**  
wtf u talking about

 

**kihyun from composition:**  
Satan is coming for me

 

**Yoooongi hyung:**  
and who the fuck is jumanji

 

**kihyun from composition:**  
He made me call satan

 

**Yoooongi hyung:**  
you mean the prank call?  
his name is jimin u ass

 

**kihyun from composition:**  
Let these be my last words to you  
“You are the only bitch in this house that I ever respected”

 

**Yoooongi hyung:**  
OH HELL NAH U ARE NOT GETTING AWAY

 

**kihyun from composition:**  
May the force be with you, yoongi hyung

 

**Yoooongi hyung:**  
u cant die yet dickface  
u still owe me money  
if u dont pay me back im gonna haul ur ass to holly

 

**Pay me back:**  
Who tf is holly

 

**Yoooongi hyung:**  
My bitchass dog

 

**Pay me back:**  
Oh

 

**Yoooongi hyung:**  
btw  
u were high  
someone sneaked a brownie to u

 

**Pay me back:**  
...  
BITCH

 

* * *

 

**Kihy-ugh:**  
what had happened was

 

**Asshole:**  
Not this shit again

 

**Kihy-ugh:**  
I was actually high

 

**Asshole:**  
Should I be surprised

 

**Kihy-ugh:**  
EVEN if I was high I swear everything that happened was real  
Why would my phone tell me i called HELL  
Of all places!!

 

**Asshole:**  
Maybe someone was pulling a prank on you  
A very elaborate one  
I think it was Jihoon  
I never trusted that dwarf

 

**Kihy-ugh:**  
What  
I don’t think so, it’s too much work honestly

 

**Asshole:**  
Kihyun.  
For once.  
Use your brain

 

**Kihy-ugh:**  
Excuse me

 

**Asshole:**  
Jihoon could have orchestrated the whole thing,  
and planned it with everyone at the party  
He looks like he could be Yoongi hyung’s son anyway  
And since Yoongi is evil he is evil by association

 

**Kihy-ugh:**  
No way jihoon would never do me dirty like that

 

**Asshole:**  
Think about it Kihyun  
The shorter, the closer they are to hell

 

**Kihy-ugh:**  
You are just saying this because  
he exposed you on snapchat for crying  
watching the march of the penguins

 

**Asshole:**  
Excuse you  
It was a beautiful film with excellent soundtrack  
that depicted astonishingly the parental sacrifice  
and dedication of Emperor penguins for their offspring  
It makes me emotional ok

 

**Kihy-ugh:**  
jesuschrist

 

**Asshole:**  
Not my fault you don’t have a heart

 

**Kihy-ugh:**  
Im not going to turn on my friends because of your petty ass

 

**Asshole:**  
F I N E  
Suit yourself

 

**Kihy-ugh:**  
Besides i cant get mad at him rn  
He said he could pay the money I owe yoongi hyung  
and yoongi is going to slap the shit out of me  
if I dont pay him back

 

**Asshole:**  
Why can’t the demons take you already  
I’ve been waiting

 

* * *

 

**Kihyunnie-hyung:**  
Jihoon my lil bro  
Fellow sagittarius

**Jihoonie:**  
Yes, hyung?

**Kihyunnie-hyung:**  
Do you know if anyone made a prank on me?  
When I was drunk last week?

**Jihoonie:**  
No sorry hyung :(  
I didn't see anything

**Kihyunnie-hyung:**  
Oh okay

 

* * *

 

**Jihoon hyung:**  
SHIT HE KNOWS

**Hansolo:**  
I told you cookies were better than brownies!!!

 

* * *

 

**genius min** @minsuga • 23m  
bitch tryna die before paying me back for a damn burrito @yooki_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I CAN EXPLAIN](https://pm1.narvii.com/6164/3a0ebaad1aef4eabb86a8055ba247090af092eea_hq.jpg)


	5. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS AFTER SO LONG  
> I hit the point where I really didn't know what to do, but fuck it. fake it until u make it am i right??
> 
> (writing this feels like im just screaming at myself in 7 different characters)

****Friday 3:27 PM** **

 

 **Kihy-ugh:**  
Do you know if your department has any idols or actors?

 **Asshole:**  
Not that I know of  
They are usually in your department aren’t they

 **Kihy-ugh:**  
Yeah..uhm..that’s weird

 **Asshole:**  
What are you getting on

 **Kihy-ugh:**  
I just saw a guy that looked like an idol when I was walking by Jiseong Hall  
He had platinum hair and was staring at me for a long time  
I thought he was lost so i approached him to help him out  
but he disappeared after i turned around!  
he couldn’t have gone that far in 3 seconds

 **Asshole:**  
huh

 **Kihy-ugh:**  
I feel something bad is about to happen

 **Asshole:**  
That is actually plausible with everything that’s been happening to you

 **Kihy-ugh:**  
You know..that sensation that is looming over you,  
like something is creeping up?  
That’s how i feel if i try to go back to my dorm

 **Asshole:**  
Then don't go to your dorm…?

 **Kihy-ugh:**  
I can’t just not go. All my things are in there!  
I have been staying at the library  
and Soonyoung’s room for 2 days now, i need to get back

 **Asshole:**  
If you insist  
But it sounds like someone is following you  
It could be those guys that beat you up

 **Kihy-ugh:**  
I dont know what to do!!  
If i call security again they will send another weird guy

 **Asshole:  
** Can you tell Soongyoung to come with you?

 **Kihy-ugh:**  
what if they attack him too?

 **Asshole:  
** He will be your witness at least

 **Kihy-ugh:**  
i guess

* * *

****Friday 4:39 PM** **

 

 **From 266-666:**  
Your summon has been shipped.  
Arriving Today: Your summon will be delivered by 6 pm.

 **To 266-666:**  
tHE WAHT AGAIN

* * *

****Friday 4:45 PM** **

 

 **Kihy-ugh:**  
omFg this is not a dream the demon is REALLY arriving

 **Asshole:**  
What do you mean?

 **Kihy-ugh:**  
[Attachement: 1 image]

 **Asshole:**  
are you sure this isn’t the prank again?  
Is Soonyoung still with you?

 **Kihy-ugh:**  
yes he is  
wait no  
he is gone  
WTF

 **Asshole:**  
what

 **Kihy-ugh:**  
how did he disappear???  
we were literally in the hallway  
what the fuck  
i see someone coming  
hyung’;’adsew4

 **Asshole:**  
Kihyun??  
Are you there?  
Oh my god not again

* * *

 

**[Private Chat: Royal Guards]**

[Prince Changkyun’s expected arrival will be in 23 minutes at DIMA University dorm number 27]

 **Hoseok:**  
So this is the signal huh

 **Hyunwoo:**  
Did we all make sure we have the summoner and the sacrifices?

 **Minhyuk:**  
Uh..well

 **Hyunwoo:**  
LEE MINHYUK

 **Minhyuk:**  
I CAN EXPLAIN!!!

 **Jooheon:**  
No he can’t because we fucked up!!

 **Minhyuk:**  
jooheon you traitor!!

 **Hyunwoo:**  
Jooheon. Elaborate.

 **Jooheon:**  
We found out that the uhh guy we knocked out  
was the summoner and when we went back to look for him he escaped

 **Hoseok:**  
Oh my god it was that guy at the lobby

 **Jooheon:**  
What?

 **Hoseok:**  
Nevermind, I know what he looks like.

 **Minhyuk:**  
well anyways we had to take matters into our hands again

 **Hyunwoo:**  
What did you two do this time  
Say it quick before I get an aneurysm

 **Minhyuk:**  
promise me you won’t kill me

 **Hyunwoo:**  
I have been trying for the last 200 years

 **Jooheon:**  
We knocked him out again and kidnapped him

 **Hoseok:**  
Hyunwoo. Don’t.

 **Hyunwoo:**  
I am calm

 **Minhyuk:**  
I beg for my life please spare me;;;;;;

 **Hyunwoo:**  
You don't give me reasons to

 **Hoseok:**  
If you want to live go fix this mess

 **Minhyuk:**  
me!?? what are YOU doing??  
jooheon and I are stuck with the dirty work!!!

 **Hoseok:**  
You wanna have a roof over your horns or not?!?!  
With our temporarily weakened state we cant just use our powers,  
so I have to hustle to get us a room!!

 **Jooheon:**  
For fucks sake stop fighting!!  
we only have 8 minutes before prince Changkyun  
crosses the portal and we need the human to wake up and activate the circle

 **Hyunwoo:**  
Just throw some water at him or electroshock him.  
But not at the same time.

 **Minhyuk:**  
helpful  
wait now that i recall, i don’t see the sacrifices?  
did the department of dark arts mess up again?  
we should be given the list prior to the summon  
and all the info about the summoner  
omg im stressing out

 **Hyunwoo:**  
Just make something on the spot  
we have to hurry to create the barrier right now.  
I don’t trust you there inside but you are the best shot we have

 **Minhyuk:**  
...that is comforting

 **Hoseok:**  
just shut up and move

 **Minhyuk:**  
well here goes nothing

* * *

****Friday 5:58 PM** **

 

_“Team A, this is Hyunwoo. Report status”_

_“Minhyuk here. We woke him up but he started screaming and then fainted again.  
We are going to try shocking him this time.” _

_“Do you have his blood ready?”_

_“Jooheon is on it. Any updates from your side?”_

_“The illusion barrier is taking a lot of our energy right now,  
Prince Changkyun should be getting here in 30 seconds, are you all ready?” _

_“Yes!! He just woke—WHAT IS HAPPENING WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY AAAAAHH—”_

_“Minhyuk? Was that you? What’s happening?”_

_“Shit he fainted agai—PRINCE CHANGKYUN”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i've been dragging the arrival for so long but it is finally happening!  
> also fun fact kihyun did indeed attend DIMA and so did hoshi from svt  
> and jiseong hall is a real building from DIMA but so far from the dorms buildings so that's why it took him so long to get there 
> 
> thank you so much for the kudos and comments i appreciate them a lot ;-;


End file.
